Mamá Fujoshi
by ciao69ciao
Summary: Mikoto descubre a dos chicos haciendo "cositas", se trauma y no quiere saber más nada de lo ocurrido, pero no se imagina que con su amiga Kushina pueda que le comience a gustar el yaoi/Varias parejas/Yaoi/OoC


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi algo

Este fic también lo tengo montado en amor yaoi

….

**Capítulo I:** casada y traumada

**M**ikoto Uchiha como toda mujer siempre tuvo el sueño dorado de formar una familia con su novio, el galán monosílabo de la academia…Fugaku. Ya sabes, eso de una casa de ensueño, con no menos de seis hijos, casarse con un maravilloso hombre que te consienta y traiga flores todos los días y otros etcéteras que no valen la pena enumerar, pero, si tanto te interesa saber, están escritos en su diario de "las princesas rosas-emo depresivas" debajo de la cama del lado derecho y no te olvides que es del lado derecho a menos que te quieras encontrar con el porno para nada bien camuflado con la guía de "cómo derrocar al Hokage en turno y morir en el intento a manos de un hijo psicópata" de Fugaku.

Si un título muy explicito, para una guía de una página con tres líneas escritas.

En fin su sueño dorado se cumplió…en parte, Fugaku le pidió matrimonio a su _manera_, es decir, de la forma mas cliché y poco romántica que se le pudo ocurrir a su media neurona, (quien busque trabajo el cerebro de Fugaku tiene varios puestos vacantes) y Mikoto con venda rosa en los ojos que huele fuertemente a pachulin del barato se caso, nada muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, ya que su padre rindiéndole homenaje a la palabra tacaño, no quiso soltar plata y la familia de Fugaku solo evadían los gastos diciendo:

- La va a mantener hasta que la muerte o el divorcio los separe –me importa un pepino lo que pase primero se decían internamente- además ¡ es tradición que el padre de la novia pague la boda!- terminaban afirmando con convicción.

Y claro Fugaku solo pintaba para novio por lo que no decía nada y tampoco era de los que soltaba plata (los científicos acertaron cuando dijeron que los hijos buscan parejas parecidas a sus padres), para él con su presencia, los anillos de latón (Mikoto nuca fue buena diferenciado minerales, hasta ahora piensa que son de la plata mas fina traída de quien-sabe-donde) y el padre Hidan (el mas barato que pudieron conseguir) bastaban y bueno unas cuantas bebidas para festejar tampoco caerían mal.

Mikoto como una buena mujer criada en el clan Uchiha, es una ninja excepcional de grandes dotes, y como bien instruida en el arte del hurto y el engaño no le quedo de otra que…pedir un aumento.

-¡Oh Hokage-sama! ¡Hoy su cabello esta mas amarillo y luminoso de lo normal! ¡Seguramente Kushina siguió mis consejos de ponerle mayonesa con cebolla y pescado caducado al champú!...si ese olor me lo dice todo- murmura mientras se tapa la nariz de forma para nada disimulada- ¡¿Me da un aumento? ¡Y mire que fornido y buen bronceado tiene, ahora si nadie puede decir que parece un afeminado!-

-¡¿Qué Kushina y pescado caducado en donde?...un momento…¡¿Afeminado, yo?-

Está bien, no era la mejor pidiendo un aumento, su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía, pero con algo se empieza.

-es que yo…-"_piensa Mikoto, piensa de verdad quiero esos zapatos de piel de unicornio extinto combinan en perfecta armonía con el vestido de lino fino hecho por las lagrimas de los huérfanos que no tienen dinero para pagar tv por cable"_ - ¡¿Quieres ser el padrino requeté-contra-fabu-vip-loso en mi boda?- grito a todo pulmón

-mmm… ¿padrino requeté-menso-vip-soso qué? - se cuestiono sobándose la barbilla "_mmm…me pregunto cómo se me vería una chiva como la del tercer Hokage"_ miro de nuevo a Mikoto que rezaba internamente- Nunca en mi vida había escuchado aquello, pero ¡suena genial! - dijo con sonrisa colgate- y… ¿Qué hace un padrino fabu-vip-como-se-llame?

-Bueno usted sabe ayudar a los novios en sus _pequeños gastos_, organizar la boda, la despedida de soltero, los anillos, y esas cosas normales que hacen los padrinos requeté-contra-fabu-vip-loso -

Minato conocido como el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, por ser determinado y genio en aquella época, solo lo era cuando el tema estaba relacionado con asuntos ninja. El cómo era una boda para él era como un mundo interdimensional del que solo sabían las mujeres y las revistas Cosmopolitan que Kushina leía de vez en cuando y él a veces cuando no había papel higiénico del suavecito triple capas, sino el normal rasposito sin perfume en el baño y tenía que esperar a que alguien salvara su delicado trasero del mal del culito irritado.

Oh como odiaba ese maldito papel-lija, cuando terminara de deshacerse de la shinobi, convocaría a un consejo ultra-súper-secreto para destruir mundialmente todas las industrias malévolas que fabrican papel higiénico del chimbo y erradicar el centro del mal que aqueja el trasero de todos los pobladores de su querida villa.

-yo…creo que es mejor que lo consulte con Kushina-

"_Oh no" _se dijo _"si Kushina se entera de lo que quiero hacer ardera el país del Fuego, literalmente" _- hay Hokage-sama que le parece si lo discutimos con mas tranquilidad en el Ichiraku ramen - con solo oír el nombre Minato comenzó a echar babas.

Y después de boles y boles de ramen especial, pagado de la billetera de Fugaku que en un futuro próximo se dará cuenta de su misteriosa desaparición, Minato con la panza llena y por lo consiguiente corazón contento, accedió a ser el honorable padrino requeté-contra-fabu-vip-loso de la boda y claro firmar un contrato irrompible al reverso de la larga cuenta del Ichiraku en el cual accedía a complacer todos los deseos excéntricos de la novia.

Los meses pasaron tan rápido como las vacaciones de la escritora, y de un momento a otro la mujer antiguamente conocida como el habanero sangriento estuvo a punto de matar a la protagonista del fic, cuando las tarjetas para pagar su ropa de marca estaban rebotadas.

- ¡Como demonios has gastado todos nuestros ahorros en una boda que ni siquiera es nuestra! –Kushina tiraba todo lo que tenía en mano y Minato se dio cuenta que la cocina era una de las zonas mas peligrosas de toda la casa.

- mi amor, es que no ves que soy el padrino requeté-contra-fabu-vip-loso - decía feliz por acordarse y decir el nombre correctamente mientras esquivaba cuchillos y pasapalos afilados con gran destreza.

-¡no vale para nada hablar contigo! - se acerco a grandes zancadas mientras Minato le rezaba al Dios de los fideos en sopa instantánea para que su muerte fuera lo menos lenta y dolorosa posible – es mejor sacar el problema de raíz - tomo el inmenso cuclillo que estaba muy cerca del cuello del rubio - yo seré la primera en entregar su regalo de bodas, jajajaja jaja Muajajaja Wuajajajá… - dijo con voz lúgubre y mirada homicida lo que hizo que Minato se le saliera el corazón por la boca junto con los demás órganos.

En el barrio Uchiha, Mikoto estaba alegre verificando minuciosamente las invitaciones de un patoso rosa, y Fugaku estaba igual o más alegre que su novia porque andaba estrenando nueva tele plasma de 200 pulgadas 3D con nevera y baño portátil incluidos para la comodidad del zombie televisivo con un regalo especial de la saga completa de Star Wars (claro no hay dinero para la boda, pero si para una televisionsóta). Ninguno sintió como un remolino de viento acabo con su felicidad, bueno si lo sintieron pero estaban muy pendejos como para actuar en el momento.

-¡Nooooooooooo la tele no! - lloraba a moco tendido sobre el electrodoméstico partido en dos- ¡Que te hizo Dios! ¡Dime que te hizo para merecer esto! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que yo lo amaba!

Mikoto que no había reparado en el drama de su pareja se oculto debajo de la mesa con kunai en mano, mientras una lagrima desertora bajaba por su mejilla en menoría de las mil tarjetas destruidas, al parecer tendría que llamar a Minato de nuevo.

-sal de donde quieras que estés - un aura oscura y pesada se apodero de la casa.- te estoy hablando a ti Mikoto-chan-

Si había algo que Mikoto amara más que el pollo empanizado era su vida… y las rebajas.

-Vamos Mikoto solo quiero hablar y…tal vez jugar un poco - Kushina partió la mesa de un solo golpe encontrándose cara a cara con la morena.

- Ho…Hola Kushina, estas hermosa ¿nuevo peinado?- balbuceaba mientras se quitaba las astillas del cabello

-No Mikoto no es un nuevo peinado - su cabello rojo se movía como tentáculos de pulpo- ni siquiera tengo dinero para un peluquero

-O claro te entiendo esos tipos se han vuelto tan caros, ahora con eso de que hacen del cabello un arte se le suben los humos y…-

-Mikoto - Kushina se acerco velozmente colocando el cuchillo sobre el cuello de esta - ambas sabemos porque estoy aquí, así que dejémonos de tonterías y devuélveme el dinero.

-el único que ha de pagar aquí eres tu - Fugaku puso su katana en la garganta de la pelirroja – has dañado a lo que mas aprecio en esta tierra - a Mikoto le brillaron los ojos pensando que se trataba de ella, Kushina seguía imperturbable aun ejerciendo presión con el cuchillo.

-Kushina por favor para esto - la morena pensó rápidamente en un plan para al menos zafarse de la bonita cicatriz que su amiga Kushina le haría- además… ¡como La Dama Suprema de Honor! estas quedando muy mal.

A la pelirroja de repente el panorama le cambio, volviendo a su estado alegre.

-¿yo, Dama Suprema de Honor? Haberlo dicho antes, me siento halagada dattebane - dijo dejando caer el cuchillo al pie de Mikoto que si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos estaría con tres dedos menos.

Y así fue como nadie salió herido, (excepto la tele, Fugaku pide unos minutos de silencio por su valerosa muerte en batalla). Kushina muy amablemente y con arma en la mano pidió hacerse cargo de los gastos de la boda, por lo que no fue la gran boda del año como lo quería la morena, así que busco en salir en "novias desesperadas" donde todo le salía a el 60% de descuento mas la arpía que te robaba el novio de regalo, pero le gano Chávez cuando se caso con la Miss representante de la Arepa Petrolera Socialista, sin embargo Mikoto pudo tacharlo de su lista "cosas que hacer antes de que el primogénito le dé por descuartizar familiares" con alegría.

-Y así con el Supremo poder que me confiere Jashin-sama, pueden darse latigazos mutuamente-

-cof…cof no querrá decir bese a la novia- murmuro Fugaku ansioso.

-¡No claro que no! ¡Eso sería una blasfemia contra la biblia del Diox Supremo que todo lo puede Jashin-sama! - grito mientras estampaba el manuscrito de 8.000.000 páginas en la cara del novio, dejándole la cara mas plana que el pecho de Sakura - ahora hagan lo que ordena Jashin-sama – hablo sacando de su capa dos látigos con púas.

- ¡Dama Suprema de Honor al rescate!- grito Kushina saltando encima del metrosexual.

-Me presento en bodas, exorcismos y fiestas de niñoooos….- menciono el golpeado albino antes de perder la conciencia

-Vamos bésense de una vez, que ya quiero comer pastel-

Mikoto tomo a Fugaku del pescuezo, dándole un beso requeté contra apasionado, dejándolo sin aire. Salieron hacia la limusina, por el camino le lanzaron el acostumbrado arroz, palomitas de maíz (al lado de la iglesia hay un cine), flores, un par de zapatos apestosos…Se montaron en el carro, condujeron dos calles y ahí mismo estaba la fiesta con todos los invitados esperándolos (es que había cola y fue mas rápido ir caminando que ir en auto, Fugaku ya le había comentado, pero ella alego que era de extrema importancia tener una limosina en tu boda, aunque todos sabemos que fue meramente por farandulear). Bailaron, bebieron, siguieron bebiendo y bailando, tragaron (tanto invitados como colados).

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta MI dinero?-grito un tipo al parecer pariente Sally del extraño mundo de Jack, que vestía las cortinas seguramente robadas de la pieza de un emo punk, trayendo de los pelos al padre Hidan aun inconsciente (Kushina debió de estar bien pesada) - ¡Miren comida gratis!-

-¿Enserio? ¡No mames, me arto de hambre! - Hidan despertó por obra y gracia de Jashin-sama

-¡ni lo pienses! ¡Esta comida es toda mía!-exclamo ocultando los pasapalos en su capa

-y ¿Quién rayos es ese?- le pregunta Mikoto al ebrio de Fugaku.

-pos achí de feo, debe hic….de set de tu family-

-Oigan - Kushina les hace señas a Kakuzu y el padre Hidan - ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Mire _vieja,_ no le han pagado a este engendro y hemos venido a cobrar-

-¡¿VIEJA YO?- Kushina con su fuerza sobre humana levanto la amplia mesa, mandándolos a volar de un solo golpe - ¡Señorita para la próxima! ¡Por nada soy la Dama Suprema de Honor!

-Por eso es que la amo…-dijo Minato con pose de princesa enamorada.

-Hay Fugaku, que suerte tener a Kushina como dama de honor-

-sip hic…mira que fuego tan bonito- le acerca una de las velas del centro de mesa

-¡Mikoto tu vestido! – le gritaron.

-¡Ahhhh!-se fue corriendo en llamas al baño, con Kushina tras suyo con una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la baño mas cercano, la falda había pasado por una metamorfosis para transformarse en minifalda y Kushina culmino bañándola en vino para que se apagara la llama. Mikoto lloro y pataleo, medio abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con los tipos raros de antes.

-Kakuzu, vámonos de una buena vez, que no te van a pagar-

-¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Cómo es eso que tu paga son los cuerpos de los últimos ninjas espías que atraparon? ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer con ellos? -

- Sacrificio a Jashin-sama - respondió alegre

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, al menos algo tengo que sacar de ellos - dijo tomándolo del cuello de la capa - puede que saque algo de dinero de sus órganos, espero que no estén muy descompuestos- dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara que ocultaba su boca.

-Ni lo sueñes Kakuzu, quien hizo el trabajo fui yo, así que esos cuerpos son meramente míos - discutió tomándolo por el cuello

La morena no sabía muy bien como procesar todo aquello, ambos hombres estaban muy cerca uno del otro, discutiendo arduamente, sus respiraciones chocaban con cada grosería enunciada; el albino pasaba sus manos desde el cuello del moreno hasta su cabeza acercándola cada vez mas mientras le gritaba estupideces, Kakuzu sin nada de delicadeza lo estampo contra la pared, la proximidad de sus labios parecía nula, se miraban desafiantes uno mas molesto que el otro, perdidos en su propio mundo; se sentía a millas el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Mikoto se daba cachetadas mentales, alegando que era una simple ilusión de su morbosa e inexplorada mente, quería dejar de verles, pero algo la mantenía pegada al suelo sin dejarla ir. Hubo un momento de silencio, las bocas se acercaron demandantes, devorándose entre sí, quitándose el aliento con rudeza y desespero, mientras las manos exploraban a gusto el cuerpo del contrario. La recién casada entro en estado de shock, con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, y aunque no le gustara no que veía (decía ella) no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Mikoto vas a entrar o no - le dijo la pelirroja, que por miedo a que la Uchiha la mandara a volar no había dicho nada, pero al verla estampada en el filo de la puerta echando babas a montón le pico la pulga de la curiosidad- ¿Qué estás viendo?

-¡Kyyyyaaaa! - grito como posesa, levantando los brazos y corriendo en círculos - ¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible!- repetía jalándose las greñas

-¿pero qué rayos?- vio adentro del baño, Hidan y Kakuzu inmersos en sus asuntos ya estaban pasando a segunda base con rapidez, Kushina cerró la puerta silenciosamente aunque muy por dentro quería quedarse mirando _"ojala hubiera traído mi cámara"_ se dijo con pesadumbre - A mira Mikoto-chan nos equivocamos de baño, este es el de hombres - señalo el letrero

-¡Pero es que acaso no has visto, son hombres y se estaban besando!-

-Cálmate, cálmate no es nada del otro mundo, mira si quieres yo te puedo dar unas revistas que…-

-¡No! No quiero nada que tenga que ver con hombres besándose - dijo poniéndose en posición fetal

-Mira qué tal si haces como si nada hubiese pasado, acaso no quieres disfrutar tu boda, además no has lanzado el ramo creo que ya sabes muy bien a qué dirección lo vas a lanzar ¿no? - dijo mientras se señalaba

-Si tienes razón, esto no me afecta para nada-

-¡Oh, Kakuzu más, dame más!- se oían gritos y gemidos dentro del baño

-¡Ahhhh!-grito nuevamente la neurótica.

-Vámonos, anda muévete- Kushina la llevo a rastras a la fiesta

"_Ok, respira, exhala, respira…olvídate de todo, olvida que se estaban besando, olvida los manoseos que se daban, olvida la proximidad de sus cuerpos, olvida que posiblemente aun estén haciéndolo en el baño_"

-¡Auch!...Oigan ¿quién tiro el zapato?-

-¡Ya deja de divagar y tira el ramo!-le gritaron las chicas

-Vale, vale… ¡Allá va!-

Todas las chicas se lanzaron como pirañas a la carne, hubo jutsus prohibidos, kunais, ropa interior, estrellas voladoras (de esas que usan los ninjas no se si se dicen así), sangre, Orochimaru (si desde antes que nacieran los genios Uchiha, Orochi ya estaba velándolos) explosiones, siliconas, mas sangre, armas de fuego, Minato (no pregunten…), garras de la muerte (entiéndase uñas postizas), pociones venenosas, invocaciones, objetos extraños punzantes, gas pimienta.

-Oye Kakuzu mira, me quede con el ramo ¿crees que sirva de ofrenda para Jashin-sama?-

-Cállate y vámonos menso, antes que se den cuenta que me he robado la torta y las llaves de la limusina-

A Mikoto se le vino nuevamente la imagen del caluroso beso en el baño, se le subieron los humores como el color rojo en sus maquilladas mejillas, pegando mero grito con gallo y todo al cielo.

Solo queda decir que Fugaku pasó una triste luna de miel, con una esposa desmayada los primeros días, no le quedo de otra que pasársela jugando al PlayStation, ver el fútbol sin interrupciones, beber con los panas e ir de rumba hasta que le sangraran los pies (hay pobrecito).


End file.
